


Calling You Home by Paper War

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Autumn, Baseball, Family, Gen, Hair, Haircuts, Home, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Five moments Natsume shared with Shigeru.





	Calling You Home by Paper War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calling You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302241) by [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar). 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Calling You Home by Paper War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302241)  
**Length** : 0:12:44  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Five%20Moments%20in%20Dill%20and%20Rosmary's%20relationship.mp3.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
